Scavendrill
}} There are few engineers in the Decepticon ranks that can match the skills of Scavendrill. His ability to design and build any structure or device from the most minimal of supplies is considered almost legendary. He shows none of the bloodlust or desire for destruction of his Decepticon brethren; indeed, many non-Decepticons who meet him are surprised by his personality and lack of combat skills. He's no pacifist, but he prefers con''struction over ''de''struction. Technical Specifications '''Strength': 9 Intelligence: 10 Speed: 5 Endurance: 8 Rank: 4 Courage: 8 Firepower: 3 Skill: 10 Biography Profile The reputation Decepticons have for destruction and mayhem is so ingrained in the minds of the Autobots and their allies that those who meet Scavendrill are completely shocked by his demeanor. He believes that warfare is a counterproductive effort, a waste of materials and manpower that could be better utilized in other fields. His first love – and some would argue that it’s his only love – is construction and manufacturing. Any assignment that has him designing a new structure puts him into a tizzy; even performing simple maintenance on a structure or Decepticon unit makes him absolutely giddy. And one shouldn’t mistake his views on warfare as pacifism; he’s more than happy to design some new weapon system or repair a fortress’ walls for his comrades. It allows him to contribute to the cause and still allow him to do what he loves, not to mention keeping him off the battle field. Though his unwillingness to engage in even simple training simulations continues to vex some of his more aggressive comrades, even the highest ranking officers in the Decepticon hierarchy understand that he still plays a vital role and are willing to overlook his attitude. After all, he’s exceptionally good at what he does. Abilities Scavendrill’s aptitude in the fields of construction and maintenance are legendary among the Decepticons. It’s not uncommon for him to put together a finely tuned construct out of parts that would have otherwise been sent to the scrap yard. He can figure out the schematics of just about any technology put before him in a matter of nano-clicks and can pinpoint any malfunction and repair it, no matter how small. Many units needing repairs that go into see him usually come out functioning better than they did when they came off the assembly line. His crane arm splits into a pair of finely tuned maceration lasers that he usually uses for his construction or maintenance projects; they can also be used as medium-range weapons should he find himself in a fight. He’s armed with a small disruptor rifle hidden in his left arm and is capable of towing up to 125 tons in his crane mode. He can also drop a number of magnetically-triggered energon mines, a device of his own creation, from his internal load to discourage any ground pursuers should he need to make a fast exit. Weaknesses Scavendrill by nature is not a warrior and isn’t very well trained in any form of combat whatsoever. His weaponry is defensive in nature, so if he finds himself in a fight of any kind, he’s in serious trouble. Fortunately, he’s sufficiently armored enough to absorb any damage long enough to escape and he’s considered valuable enough by the Decepticons that they’ll often rush to his aide in a spark pulse. He sometimes becomes so engrossed in whatever task he’s involved in that he’ll lose track of his surroundings, which is usually how he gets himself in danger. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males